Company
by WelshClaire
Summary: Nikki plans on finding out what Harry would do if he had company somewhere. "I'd hope I wouldn't have to sort myself out if someone else was with me" Rated M for smut


**When I see the word Company, the first thing that springs to mind is the Sondheim musical...this fic has nothing to do with that, you'll be pleased to know!  
**

**This is set during ATIFIL, but contains no spoilers for it.**

**Warning: Smut, smut and smut...**

* * *

Nikki slipped off her heels as she closed her front door. Harry's were also there so she knew he must be in.

"Harry?" she called out. No response. She called out again, listening for any noises that could indicate where he could be...nothing...he must be asleep, she thought. She'd hoped he'd be awake. It was fairly late and she'd had a horrible day at work and could use a chat with him to cheer herself up...could she 'accidentally' make a loud noise to wake him? Maybe, she decided.

She made her way to her bedroom, deciding not to look in on him just yet, pulling some comfy pyjamas out of her chest of drawers before stripping to her underwear. She bent over as she removed her knickers...then spotted a pair of wet feet making their way towards her before they stopped abruptly.

"Shit!" a voice said.

"Harry?!" she said standing up to face him, her eyes roaming over his body - with only a towel round his shoulders - as she covered herself with her hands.

"Shit! Sorry," he said, unable to keep his eyes off her nearly naked body as he covered his now stiffening cock with the towel.

"You okay there Harry?" she said, smirking as she noticed his problem. She grabbed her pyjama trousers and put them on quickly.

"Er...yes...er, fine thanks...sorry...er, the taps gone funny in the main bathroom so had to shower in yours...sorry." he mumbled, blushing.

"Well you clearly had a good time, didn't you?" she said, grinning cheekily at him.

"What? Oh...no...god, no I wouldn't...not in there...shit, sorry...I wasn't expecting to see a beautiful naked woman when I left your bathroom."

"Beautiful naked woman" she repeated, before motioning towards his hands "that's because of me?"

"Nikki, I'm sorry...if I could have stopped it, I would...I just...you. Shit, I don't want to ruin us, our friendship but..." he rambled on before she cut him off with a bruising kiss. He responded, after standing shocked for a few moments, his arms wrapping round her, one hand tangling in her hair. His tongue forced its way deep into her mouth when she granted him access, before he pulled away just as quickly. "Nikki...not like this. Please...I want you, I really do, but not this way. If you feel the same tell me, I don't want this to just be a quick shag because we're tired and horny and we've seen each other naked. I want to make love to you...not just tonight. If you just want tonight, I'm sorry...I can't do this." He stepped away from her, picked up his towel wrapping it round his waist, and ran a hand through his hair before walking away out of her bedroom and into his own. Nikki pulled on her pyjama top quickly before following Harry, knocking on the slightly ajar door.

"Harry? We need to talk. Can I come in please?" she asked nervously.

"Yea...sure, I'm decent now" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed as she came in. "Nikki, I'm so sorry. If I've screwed everything up...I didn't mean to, you're my best friend. If that's all you want from me, I'm fine with that. I'd rather have you just as my friend than not at all."

"Harry, you haven't screwed it up" she said, sitting next to him, tucking one leg under the other.

"I have, we can't go back to how we were now, you know that" he said miserably.

"You're right, but who said we have to?" she smiled at him, resting a hand on his arm.

"What?"

"Harry, you're my best friend but..." she took a deep breath, although she now knew how he felt, it was still a huge step to admit her own feelings to him. "...I want more...I want what you want...us."

"You...it's not...you mean you...me...us?" Harry stammered, grinning.

"What do you think?" she pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away slowly just as his arms wrapped round her small frame.

"I think I need to do that again" he said, kissing her gently, moaning softly as she ran her tongue against his lips.

Nikki pulled away reluctantly before standing. "Now, I need to shower...I hope you cleaned it out after yours!"

"I didn't do anything in there, I just had a shower!" He exclaimed, grinning as he saw her laughing.

"Well, would you if you had company?" She asked cheekily.

"I'd hope I wouldn't have to sort myself out if someone else was with me" he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Follow me, and you'll find out!" She said, sauntering out of the room, heading back to her en-suite.

Harry sat there for a moment stunned, before leaping to his feet & following her. He knocked tentatively on the bathroom door - which Nikki had left ajar, he noticed. "Nikki?"

"Harry?" She replied, before starting the shower.

"Erm...about what you just said" he pushed the door open some more, still staying outside though "y'know...about us?"

"What about it?" She called from inside the shower cubicle.

"Just..." he leant against the door frame wondering how to say what he needed to, without annoying his best friend.

"Harry?"

"If you're doing this as some kind of joke, to see just how far I'm willing to go before you come clean & turn me down...that's not fair. I've finally been honest about my feelings. Do the same, please?" He ran a hand through his hair, dreading her reply.

He heard the cubicle door opening & closing, then the sound of wet footsteps coming closer. He took a deep breath, still unsure of her reaction.

She opened the door fully, her face reddened from the heat of the water, her blonde hair wet, plastered against her skin. She kissed him on the lips, pressing her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was when he wrapped his own arms around her waist that he noticed she hadn't dried off...she was still naked. Nikki Alexander was naked, in his arms...and kissing him!

He didn't care that the water on her body was seeping through his pyjamas, he felt her breasts pressing against his chest, her nipples hard. He ran his hands down her back, his stomach flipping in delight has he felt the soft curves of her bum. He pulled away from her. "You want this?"

"I do, I promise" she said, nodding gently.

"Not like this then..." he trailed off, wanting to do the right thing, but his cock telling him otherwise.

"Like what? Harry, we've waited long enough, haven't we?" She took his hand and turned, making her way back into the bathroom, pulling him with her.

"Nikki, wait..." he said, dropping her hand as she stepped into the cubicle.

"What?" she almost whined.

"2 things...1 - I'm taking these off before I get in there," he said pointing at his slightly damp pyjamas.

"Gives you an excuse not to wear them tonight if you don't," she said, grinning at him.

"Didn't plan on wearing them anyway" he said, winking at her. "2...I don't have anything. I know I should always be prepared, but...I didn't plan on bringing any women here, so..."

She chuckled at his embarrassment "Top shelf over there" she said, pointing at the bathroom cabinet. Harry shed his clothes quickly, before going over to the cabinet and finding an unopened box of condoms. Had she bought them because he was staying over, he wondered. He grinned as he picked one out and put it on - how long had he been waiting for this moment?

He stood, almost nervously, outside the cubicle, watching Nikki as she stood under the spray, her back to him. He stepped in, dipping his head to kiss her shoulder softly as his hands found her hips, chuckling as she jumped slightly at his touch.

"We've waited long enough Harry, it's okay" she said, turning in his arms, sensing his fears.

"You're sure it's not too fast?"

She chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips "9 years, Harry. Definitely not too fast!"

He kissed her again, more passionately this time, his arms tightening around her keeping her close to him. "You're right" he said, resting his forehead on hers "I just need this to work."

"It will" she said, "I'm not letting you go now."

He gasped as she wrapped her hand around his cock, grinning at her as he noticed her blushing. He kissed her again, not quite believing this was happening, sure he'd wake up in a moment, alone and hard.

She stroked his cock, loving the feel of it in her hands. She felt herself getting wet at the thought of having it inside her, filling her. She moaned as his hands found their way to her breasts, his tongue flicking into her mouth as his fingers teased her nipples.

"Harry...more" she gasped, taking her own hand lower to where she needed his to be. He noticed this, and released one of her breasts to grip her hand.

"Mine", he growled possessively, keeping hold of her hand while his other hand trailed down her body, tracing the water running over her stomach and lower still, his fingers finding their way between her legs, his thumb rubbing at her clit. She got her hand free from his, placing it at the back of his head, tugging on his hair, moaning as he slipped a finger inside her.

"Need you" she cried, kissing him, forcing her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, revelling in the sensations, her need and pleasure increasing. He pushed her against the wall – she jumped as her back hit the cool tiles – then slipped another finger inside her, working them in and out, timing his thrusts with her stroking his cock. He needed her, now. He withdrew his fingers, kissing her open mouth as she moaned at the loss of him. He moved his hands to her sides, lifting her. She wrapped her legs round his waist, her hands linking around his neck before lowering herself onto his cock, moaning as he entered her slowly. She buried her face in his neck, breathing deeply as he filled her, pressing soft kisses to his skin as he allowed her time to adjust to his size.

"Okay?" he checked quietly, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Fine," she whispered, lifting her head to stare into his eyes. She lifted herself up, rising up and down on his shaft, revelling in the sensations as she did so. He timed his thrusts with hers, kissing her lips softly before dipping his head to kiss her neck, tugging at her skin slightly with his teeth. He grinned as he saw the faint marks he'd left there.

Their thrusts became more erratic as they both nearer orgasm, their lips finding each others, kissing messily, their tongues tasting lips, teeth, anywhere they could reach. Nikki moaned loudly as Harry thrust harder and faster into her, bringing her closer with each stroke, the hot water from the shower raining down on them both only heightening their desires. Seconds later he came, his forehead meeting hers, his eyes fluttering, staring into hers when they were open. He kissed her softly but passionately, before moving his arms from around her body to her legs to help her stand as he slid out of her. She moaned at the loss, still needing her release.

"Patience, love" he whispered against her lips, before kissing his way down her body, taking her nipples into his mouth one by one, teasing at them with his teeth and tongue as his fingers retraced their earlier path, finding their way lower. He chuckled against her skin when she moaned loudly as they rubbed against her clit, her hips thrusting forwards instinctively. He moved lower still, kneeling on the floor as he did so. He ran his hands down her legs, kissing at her thighs before lifting one leg and placing it over his shoulder to give him easier access to where she needed him. He felt her hand tangling in his hair, trying to guide him – not that he needed showing – as she nudged him forwards with her foot on his back. He flicked his tongue against her clit, teasing her before he trailed it lower, tasting more as he delved it inside her. She moaned loudly, tugging at his hair, urging him to carry on, needing more.

"So close...Harry," she whined. Her other hand found her breasts, her fingers copying Harry's earlier teasing. She felt his fingers enter her again as his tongue found her clit once more, flicking against it as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Her head fell back, resting against the tiles as she climaxed, crying out his name loudly as she did so. She relaxed her grip on his hair, moving her hand lower to rest against his cheek, grinning as he gazed up at her happily. He stood slowly, his hands finding her hips before linking around her back.

"Please say we don't have to wait another 9 years to do that again?" he muttered, shivering as the water running down his back began to cool.

"No chance," she said, her hand still on his cheek as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him tenderly. She turned off the taps as Harry left the cubicle, grateful for the warmth of the towel he passed her as the water on her body began to cool, his fingers lingering against hers as they met. She wrapped the towel round her before her hand sought his again, she couldn't resist running the other across his chest as he pulled her close to him. He pressed a kiss to her hair, chuckling as she yawned.

"Wore you out, did I?" he muttered, leading her out of the bathroom and sitting on the edge of her bed with her.

"More like Leo did earlier" she chuckled, covering her mouth as she yawned again.

"Should I be worried about this?" he teased, raising an eyebrow at her. She slapped his arm playfully before leaning into him, relaxing as his arms wrapped round her once more.

"He had me at a scene before 5am, it's now..." she checked the alarm clock on her bedside table, "almost 11pm and I've not long got home and just had sex for the first time in ages...amazing sex, I might add. I think I'm allowed to be tired."

"You are...it was amazing, wasn't it?" he lifted her head and kissed her gently.

"Mmm...very," she mumbled, easing herself out of his arms before pulling back the duvet, shedding her towel and climbing into bed. She noted Harry stayed sitting on the edge of her bed, looking slightly awkward. "You can sleep in here if you want, Harry."

"You sure?"

She stretched out an arm, reaching for his hand and tugged it towards her. "Positive," she said, smiling at him "I like being in your arms."

He lifted the duvet again, joining her quickly, smiling as she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his bare chest. He complied with her request and wrapped his arms round her, his fingers dancing over her hip lightly.

"Don't go," she muttered softly, her breath tickling his skin.

He breathed in deeply and moved his fingers to run through her hair gently. "I'm not going anywhere, I've got enough sense to know when something's perfect."

"Perfect..." she repeated, finding one of his hands and linking her fingers with his.

"Nikki?" Harry asked quietly moments later, his voice breaking the silence between them. He got no reply. Looking down at her, he noticed she was fast asleep, a smile on her face. He grinned to himself, before reaching over and flicking off the lamp on her table plunging the room into darkness. "I love you."

* * *

**It has officially been far too long since I posted anything, so it only felt right that my returning fic was smut - I hope it was worth the wait? You know what to do if so *hint hint***

**Contact will be updated soon, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter as we speak - how soon I'll have time to finish it is another matter, but I haven't forgotten about it! **

**xx**


End file.
